psifandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to psychically communicate information from one mind to another by means other than the known perceptual senses. This can range from the traditional reading of minds to the implanting of thoughts into the minds of others and eventually extending one's radius of mind-reading. This could also let the user induce addiction, or project thought-wave "static" into the minds of those who try to invade your mind. They could even possibly exercise Psychic Persuasion or a Danger Sense after further practice. Similar to Empaths, due to the fact that Empathy is closely related and mimic abilities ranging from the basis of original ability, i.e. danger sense, illusions, control of the mind (through emotions), etc. Note: Telepathy is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts. The Mind Before you are able to do this, you must first know how the mind works. When you hear a word, your brain translates it into two things. Say you hear the word "apple"; you either think and see the word apple, or for some people see the apple. So when reading a person you will need to learn to both think the words and picture it to make it easier, or your will struggle reading minds. Though there are some who naturally have this talent right off the bat. E.G: You meet someone and you're having a honest polite conversation, then they start finishing your sentence, or thinking the exact same thing except out loud, first level mind reader tricks, duh. Everyone has this ability, all you need to do is practice it to make it stronger and more powerful. 'Training on telepathy' # Believe wholeheartedly that you are telepathic and that you can develop your skills. Doubt has no place in any situation where you are trying to succeed at a task. This is especially true with telepathy, since skeptics are hardly ever able to uncover their talents in this area. # Ask a friend or relative who is not a skeptic to help you by focusing on a picture or object. You'll then try to focus on her thoughts and try to pick up whatever it is she is seeing. It's best if whatever she is looking at is able to evoke a powerful emotion, whether it be strong admiration, excitement, anger or any other strong feeling. This creates stronger waves of energy so you'll be able to pick up on it easier. #Relax your mind and try not to think too hard about picking up on what the other person is thinking or feeling. Concentration is actually counterproductive, since your mind must be open to receive whatever signals are being emitted. #Remove all distractions from your area of meditation. This includes clocks, watches, telephones, televisions and radios. All of these items can potentially break your concentration and seriously impede your ability to develop and use telepathy. # Record whatever image or concept of communication you may receive. It may help to have a journal nearby where you can sketch images or write down words that have popped into your head. #Analyze any emotion or abstract image you may receive. They may not make perfect sense to you at first, but as you become more familiar with your own abilities, you'll be able to interpret and understand your visions much quicker and easier. Mind Reading and Force Thought Many people over the course of the centuries have pondered over how to gain power and abilities over other men or how to defeat armies with out raising a finger. Through realization, man began to realize they are gods with out proper knowledge on how to use their power. This power lies dormant, waiting for you to unleash it through the proper training and dedication. You will begin to notice a change in your very being that will slowly grow as you begin to dedicate daily training and learn the way energy speaks to you. Through daily practice you will build the will power and advance beyond your wildest dreams. The way I learned mind reading/ Force thought is to use proper breathing, imagination, and lots of will power. Technique: *Follow the rhythm of your heart; when breathing, learn to tune in to your breathing cycle follow each beat as if they were loud as bells. Understand your pulse, feel how your breath keeps you alive, you must accept that your breath is a gift from god in order to understand your part in the universe. You must accept that there is no separation between you and it. Then move on *Begin breathing in 1,2,3,4; hold your breath then release 1,2,3,4; repeat this cycle until you feel very relaxed, the goal is to learn to control your breathing and understand the mind after breathing cycles. Continue on. *This part takes time to build. Start by using your imagination place yourself at the park, beach, mall, whatever, just be creative then picture everything as if you were right there. Use all 5 senses, learn to make this as real as possible, take control of your inner world. EXAMPLE: if you splash your face with cold water in your inner world, you should feel the chill on your face in your outer world. Do not move on until you master this part. After much practice let the fun begin. Starting with friends or family, think of a idea or phrase you want them to say enter into your inner world - they wont notice what you are doing - visualize what you want them to say or do, build the event as if it were happening, force your will on them. If you did the above exercise correctly, you will notice they will do as you please or say. Believe me this works with practice you can make people like you do as say and so many other things once you learn force thought, reading thoughts is rather easy. I don't want to go into details just use your imagination and have fun. This was written by nightking Telepathic Uses: Telepathy can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *''Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways. **Cloaking: The ability to essentially cloak or shield a telepath or any one or place for that mater using telepathic illusions, psychic shield, etc. **Psionic Shield: The ability to create a psychic shield for protection of oneself and other minds. **Psychic Mimicking: This allows someone to mimic another's energy and other abilities, enabling them to deceive others. This ability is very hard and most people are born with a shield or ward like this. *Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. This can be done as a type of mind control and attack. Difficult for newbies and rather easier for naturals. *Other telepathic abilities'' **''Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Dark Psyche: The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them more dangerous and easier or harder to control depending on their mind. **Dilate Power: This is also known as blocks for abilities and used in spars or as attacks to stop someone using a ability. **Download Information: The ability to take or give information and memories to the mind of others. **Healing Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. This ability is very dangerous and should not be used ales all of telepathy is mastered and the understanding of the mind. It can cause problems. **Induce Pain: The ability to induce mental pain and suffering and generally not recommended if someone is non-experienced. **Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages and dialects. **Mass Manipulation: The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a telepathic to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. This is a type of mind control and influence and can be very difficult. **Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. This is a very dangerous ability. **Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another psychic within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Very hard and only very few are able to do it. **Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. **Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, changing their personality either partially or entirely. It can be reversed. **Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. This is the basic ability for all telepathy. **Psionic Blasts: The ability to project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Not at all a rare ability and can also be found in empaths a like. Utilizes the same psionic energy that is used to shield to infiltrate a mind solely on will and brute force. **Psionic Siphoning: The ability to siphon psychic energy from other psions. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. Also found in empaths but instead of using the mind take the energy at will they use their emotions as a power sources/ energy. *Telepathic Tracking'': Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. Mainly found in Telepaths alone as it requires recognition of psionics mentally though some empaths have adopted the ability to be used on emotion basis. Telepathic Suggestion Telepathic suggestion is when you send information to other people (such as orders) that their subconscious tells them to do. Of course, this is only my take on it. Many people have speculated as to how it works, however I have no concrete information. The only fact I have for you is that it works! You can create forced hallucinations (making people see things that aren't there or making people not see things that are there) you can use it to make people ignore you, it can even be used to force people to do things (to an extent). To send a telepathic suggestion, first create a normal telepathic link (see Lesson 6 for more information on this). Then visualize your suggestion flowing down the link and filling the target's mind. Formulate your suggestion very clearly, and be sure to involve a picture, sound, and concept with it, not just the words of the sentence. Also, be sure to speak it from the receiver's point of view. For example, don't just send "Scratch your ear." Send something like "My ear itches. I should scratch it." Add to this a picture of them scratching their ear and the sensation of scratching an itch, and it ought to go off without a hitch. You can also create constructs to do this for you. I have a construct that can open a link to anyone I know on a command from me, then send anything from a simple telepathic suggestion like the ear-scratching one, to a more complex one, down the link to them. It will just keep sending until I tell them to stop or until it takes effect. Remember, some people (even some non-psions) are able to tell when they are being telepathically influenced, and sometimes even recognize who is doing it. Work with a friend who has verbally given you permission to try to influence him or her telepathically. Then you can be sure you aren't offending anyone by doing so. Mental Attack Attacking - What you need to do is visualize entering their mind. This can be done in a couple of different ways find what works best for you. Me I will visualize me just in their head but with out my body there. Then see a ball of electric energy getting bigger and bigger as it gets more energy. Then let it explode, blasting their mind. Then do it again as much as you wish. This may hurt your head a little bit but not too much. A way to block this would be to visualize an electric shield building in your mind spreading out until it covers your whole mind. As long as you hold it it will protect you. Plus you can add more shield of possibly metal or something else. The above technique only works on beginning telepaths typically. More advanced telepaths can use the block as a way to build an even stronger connection by seeing it as another similarity to allow them to breach your mind. The best form of defense is to simple ignore the attack. By this I mean just let your mind go blank and relax. Animal Telepathy This is the ability to communicate and in some cases command animals, through a variety of methods, including verbally, physically, telepathically , and empathically Sometimes this ability extends to the entire animal kingdom, but other times, the ability may be more specific. One with this ability sends a telepathic or empathic message to the desired animals and rather than the animal simply understanding human language, the mind of the user empathically translates it into mental signals that animals can understand. This also functions vice versa, so that the telepath is also able to understand the animals. This allows communication with any animal and may even allow psionic control over the animal kingdom, including metabolism, behaviors and breeding patterns, or to understand what they are thinking as well. Telepathic Invisibility The least common form of invisibility to possess, while this is achievable by mostly any telepath, it is possible to only possess this ability, without other aspects of telepathy (or vice versa). This form of telepathy only works on things with minds capable of thought. This is because it only renders the person invisible to other people, forms of technology are capable of detecting them with ease. On the other hand, a person who is within a certain radius, and looking through a machine at them, regardless of its wavelength of light, are incapable of seeing them. It functions by creating a telepathic field within a certain radius of the user. This form of invisibility also allows the user to render things that they are touching or wearing invisible to people as well. Psychic Seduction Basically, If you master these techniques you'll be able to make just about anyone you want extremely turned on/ infatuated by you. It could also be used for love as well. When you use psychic seduction on others, your thought will originate within their mind. It is because your mind and their mind are one Mind. They will be thinking the thoughts of interest, desire and attraction that you project towards them, and they will think it was their idea. Therefore sometimes when you find yourself noticing someone and thinking thoughts of interest or attraction for no apparent reason, it may not actually be originally your idea but are thoughts directed from that person to you. The alpha state is the key state for psychic seduction. When you are in this state, the effect will be the most pronounced on the mind of the person you are influencing. Your thoughts will be able to get to them with greater clarity and force. The alpha state is where your consciousness is in vibrational resonance with the planet’s frequency, therefore your thoughts will have greater ability to materialize. Visualization works best in the dreamlike state because it is the link between the physical and mental world. Being in theta state is more powerful but most people are unable to achieve a conscious theta state. The theta state is the point just before you fall asleep, the instant before. You can remember starting to fall asleep as you are in very deep alpha, just approaching theta. But the actual moment of theta is the moment of amnesia. You almost never recall the exact point where you fell asleep. The conscious theta state occurs also when you become conscious in a dream. You can influence in that state. The difference between mind power in the two states is that, if you were visualizing your fingers touching someone in an erotic way while you were in an alpha state, the person would feel a slight tingling or warm erotic sensation followed by thoughts of you. It is subtle but it works. If you were in a conscious theta state, the person would actually feel the touch as if your actual physical hand was actually touching them in person. That is how real it would feel for them! This is the power of altered mind states. The most important aspect of psychic seduction is mental touching. Use your mental sense of touch to erotically caress them with your hand. Even if you loose the entire image of the person, it is alright. Just concentrate on the area of their body that you are touching. It is this magic touch that will drive them into a frenzy and eventually draw them to you. You create in your mind what you are doing to them and what they are experiencing. Let your fingers and hands explore the different areas of their body. No other mental ability can compare with touch and there is no way the person can avoid it. If you only do it for five minutes, you can create effects that will last hours. The person will begin to feel warmth, tingling, hardness, wetness and a turned on feeling. The longer you use this magic touch, the excitement that will build up in the person will be hard to resist and they will have a strong attraction towards you, even if they don’t know who you are. They can’t fight the feelings as it is coming from within them. The most important thing is the feeling of touch as if you were really touching them. This is where 99.9% of your focus should go. Feel it in the now! You can explore the person’s body in so many ways. If you’re a man, you can feel your hand caressing a woman’s ears with one hand and caressing her clitoris with the other. Women can get the man they are wanting into great passion by imagining the touch of their own hand stimulating his penis. You can mentally caress the person for as long as you desire. Visualizing reactions is the second part of the magic touch. If you are mentally touching someone in the genital area, visualize looking up and seeing their reaction. Of course you control what happens. Watch and make their body quiver under your touch. Visualize them in the way you want to see them reacting to your touch all the while still feeling the caressing as if it was happening. Hear them moan to your touch. They will be in a completely different mind set the next them you see or talk to them. Make sure that the person becomes very aroused by your touch in your mind, and especially make sure that they crave you and want you to do more and more! Do your visualizing and mental touching slowly instead of rapidly and it will be more erotic for them. Remember that you are doing the stuff to them but they are getting horny by it in your mind. You’re not trying to get off on this, or your heart will start to beat faster and you will come out of alpha state. Channel your sexual energy into your visualizing. The effect of psychic seduction is instantaneous when you use it. First the physical sensation hits them without any awareness. Then they become aware they are getting a little turned on. Then thoughts of you come into their mind. They may be aware of these thoughts and will consciously feel attracted to you, or these thoughts are a little deeper as their subconscious mind is making more of the connection. The latter isn't inferior because it is better to establish a deep foundation within the person’s psyche. Often you get a little turned on but don’t think about anybody specifically. You subconscious mind has sexual connections with certain people and then when you see those people in daily life, you will become more aware of your attraction towards them. As this increases, the times when you get a little aroused, the thoughts of the person will come to you. The subconscious mind of the person you influence will seek you out only and will not think that these arousal feelings are coming from another. When you do psychic seduction with the person in your actual physical presence, you simply imagine the sensation of touch. You do not even have to look directly at the person you are influencing. If the person is near you, just feel your hand go up their dress or down their pants in a gentle erotic manner. In your mind, do the same finger caresses and erotic touching. You could be having a normal conversation with a person and be mentally feeling with 100% touch on whatever part of their body you desire. As you mentally caress someone, especially in the genital area, you will some of the following signs such as them touching the area you are influencing, worried or puzzled expressions, shifting position, crossing or uncrossing their legs, touching hair, arranging clothing, laughing and any moment that seems to be a reaction or cover-up from your influence. When you are doing this to a person on the phone, you might hear breathe changes, shifting noises, change in voice, changing topics and flirting. The less you do flirty type of actions or conversations while you are using psychic seduction, the more they will feel drawn to you on their own, since they think you are not influencing or stimulating them with flirting. Make your conversations fun and comfortable and take an interest in them without an sign of direct flirting. They would feel that no outside force is influencing them but it is their own accord. Never ever let them in on your secret as their walls would be too strong to break unless you’re a master. The person would become more talkative as in more friendly. Rejection will also decrease after a couple of weeks if they have ever considered you’re not their type. Near the end, the person will probably feel dreamy and affectionate towards you. Their attitude towards you is always changing. Just because you do not see a lot of noticeable difference doesn't mean what you are doing is ineffective. Every person is different and has their own time. Just keep up with it and you will get the person sooner or later! Psychic seduction will influence others even though they do not seem to act on it. You've been in a public place and had the idea that someone was very attractive to you, you felt drawn to them, but that didn't make you go for them. Maybe you had to go, maybe you weren't ready to approach them, maybe they were passing by in a car. You still felt drawn to them and it was your own idea but you didn't approach them. When you use psychic seduction, others might feel attracted but yet don’t seem to respond. If they are a stranger that you see often, you could be totally influencing them for weeks and they still might not have the guts to come and talk to you, even though they feel extremely drawn to you. But there are some signs you will notice to show that the influence is taking effect, so that you can initiate a connection with them. Don’t show any sign of attraction to them, let the feelings keep developing within them and let them come to you. It will happen on its own as you continue the psychic influence. People will always feel turned on by you or attracted to you with psychic seduction but they may resist it for many reasons. Perhaps they are married. Perhaps you were not normally their type and are now confused as to why they find you attractive. Perhaps they have religious conditioning and will probably suppress that they want to make love to you. If they are resisting, they may show fear, withdrawal or begin to reject you. All it means is that it will take longer for your influence to work and succeed. You can apply more intense and longer visualizing until the person’s resistance breaks down. You can cease influencing for a few days and then start again with more force. They may feel the pressure is off and begin to let down their defenses, but then you catch them unaware and they get overwhelmed with the effect. A person may go away but it will still affect them. If you keep up with it during the time they are away, they will begin to miss you like crazy and the next time they see you, sparks will fly! Don’t hope for your desire but live them and experience them as if they were happening. You obtain your desire by feeling as if you already have what you want. The feelings that you are mentally influencing upon another will last forever. They will feel attracted to you in the same way you can be attracted to someone for decades. People lose energy when they try to wrestle with your influence. Sooner or later, their subconscious mind will give up if you keep up the work, and they will become yours! Subliminal training for Telepathic Mastery P.S. This is not required to learn telepathy Category:All Abilities Category:Extrasensory perception Category:Psionics